Visions of Darkness: Year One
by Slytherin Godess
Summary: [incomplete] Harry Potter ends up with his godmother in Egypt after the death of his parents. Book One of Seven(?) A/U. Not slash (yet, anyway). Complete summary inside.
1. Notes and Disclaimers

Visions of Darkness: Year One

A/N: I decided to go ahead and have the first chapter in this fic be my disclaimer and author's notes page. Look here for any updates by me, and just random ramblings. The disclaimer here applies for all future chapters. 

PLEASE note that this series IS an A/U (Alternate Universe) fanfiction, and does not abide by potterverse, so DO NOT flame me because you are confused and did not bother to read this.

***

Standard Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. owned by J.K. Rowling, and not myself. Any of the people or places that you recognize from the books do not belong to me (duh). Iris Al Simma, everyone's favourite Egyptian (*wink*) belongs to me, and I guard her with all my being for she is my brainchild. 

Standard Summary: Lily Potter met an interesting Egyptian girl through a school letter-exchange eight years before she and her husband died via the Avada Kedavra. The two women became close friends, and, on an impulse, she named Iris her baby Harry's godmother, just six months before Harry was orphaned. Instead of going to live with his aunt and uncle, he went to his godmother, and grew up knowing exactly what he was. Now, it is time for him to go to Hogwarts, in a foreign country, thousands of miles away from everything he holds dear…

***

3.10.02

**Chapter 1 Posted**

Much thanks to my lovely BETA, Laura, for fixing all my… issues with the first chapter of this fic. As soon as I get the URL for her Author Page, it will be up here so you can all go read her lovely fic (which I also happen to be BETA'ing). Hint Hint. Thanks Laura!

And also, to the lovely Aieshya, or, as I fondly call my dear friend, Miss A, just because she wrote a wonderful story which I began to BETA for her, and earned a wonderful friend in the process. 

Strega Brava, you, my dear, write the loveliest Sev/Hermione stories, and you have to be mentioned just for that. Everyone, go read them. 

*hugs*

Slytherin Godess

~*~*~

5.13.02

**Chapter 2 posted**

Sorry about the long wait, everyone. 

As always, thanks to Laura for BETA'ing. Unfortunately, she cannot BETA after this chapter, so if you are interested, please contact me. No former experience needed, though it would be nice =).

Oh, and I posted parts 1 and 2 of this to Schnoogle yesterday. Fear not, my friends, all of you here will see it before Schnooglers do. *hugs*

Slytherin Godess


	2. Beginnings

Visions of Darkness: Year One

Beginnings November 2, 1981 Somewhere above Egypt 

The darkness enveloped the tiny child nestled in the arms of one Severus Snape as he sped through the sky on a motorbike.  His destination: Egypt. His mission: To deliver the child to his godmother.

Severus stopped in midair, narrowly missing the blast of multicoloured stars that swept past his face and exploded into thousands of sparkles in the night sky. He moved on cautiously, looking sadly at the baby in his lap. His name was Harry Potter, and he was the Boy Who Lived. On his tiny forehead was a finely shaped lighting bolt cut, caused when a most deadly curse - the _Avada Kedavra_ - somehow bounced off of him and went back to its originator, Lord Voldemort. 

How Harry had managed to survive this deadly curse that had killed everyone else it had been placed upon, including the small boy's parents, James and Lily Potter, was a mystery to the young man; to the whole world. The littlest Potter had survived and vanquished the Dark Lord, and all around the world, witches and wizards were celebrating. It angered Severus, however, that everyone seemed to be forgetting that the young boy, who was most likely going to be one of the most famous wizards in the world, was now parentless. Severus sighed as he pulled to a stop again and watched another blast of colour fly past his face. 

He looked down at the child and wiped a droplet of blood from the cut, which had barely had any chance to heal, as it had been poked and prodded by any number of witches and wizards in the past day. Harry opened his emerald green eyes slowly, and blinked sleepily up at Severus. Harry giggled happily, and raised his arms for a hug. A tear slowly made its way down Severus' cheek as he scooped the baby into his arms and went on slowly. Harry pulled at Severus' long hair and locked his fingers onto the front of his robes. 

Severus slowly descended from the sky as he reached the familiar pyramids of the Valley of the Kings. He pulled into the shadows of the nearest tomb and, with a wave of his wand, the motorbike was a rather magnificent black horse. 

He held Harry tightly to his chest as he led the 'horse' out into the cobblestone street. It was a cloudy and dreary morning, so no one paid much mind to his black robes as he trotted down the fairly vacant path. He passed several monuments before stopping at the Temple of Osiris. He slid off the horse, tied the reins to a wooden bench near the door, and pulled his cherry wood wand from his pocket.

After looking around to make sure no Muggles were watching, he tapped his wand on the fourth brick over and up on the left side of the large entrance. He looked around once more, clutched Harry tightly to his chest, and slipped through what appeared to be a solid wall.

He had stepped into what was known as Ministry Alley by many wizards and witches, simply because this was the main branch of the World Ministry of Magic. Of course, several other groups and people lived here, including Celestial Mariach – a popular singing Sorceress, Eden Warman, the author of several Dark Arts tomes, and several other rich leaders and celebrities from the Wizarding world. 

As Severus walked down the torch-lit corridor, he silently named off the corridors he came across:

_British Ministry, first left… The Arab Intelligence Group, fifth right… American Embassy of Magical Preservation, fifteenth left_.

He didn't stop until he reached the twenty-sixth corridor on the left. The name plaque on the marble doorway read 'Pharaoh's Crypt', and bore an engraving of the great Egyptian God, Amun-Ra. Severus tentatively pulled the silver chain hanging to his left, and waited.

After a few tense moments on Severus' part, the marble door slid open and a portly little house-elf looked up at him. The elf took one look at baby Harry and squeaked, "Follow me." Severus nodded and stepped through the doorway. The hall was made from marble like the door, and much more pleasant than the dungeon-like passage he had been in moments before. He was led into a large sitting room, and deposited in an ornate wooden chair. The little elf ran off, and Severus was left alone with Harry, who had fallen asleep.

What seemed like ages later – though it was only a few minutes – a tapestry to his left was pushed aside by a tall, dark-haired woman. She was dark-skinned and relatively plain, but her eyes held wisdom far beyond that of her 22 years. She nodded to Severus and swept over to him, holding her arms out expectantly. He carefully set Harry into her arms, and she rocked him back and forth, cooing softly. Severus sat back on the chair and folded his hands nervously.  The woman stroked Harry's soft forehead, being careful not to touch the cut, and sat down across from Severus.

"He is so precious," she said, and Severus simply nodded. The woman looked up at him, her brown eyes dark with internal pain. "So it is true, Lily and James are dead." She stated it more than questioned it, but he nodded anyway. The woman stroked Harry's head again. "Poor child. I suppose I am to care for him?"
    
    "It is Albus' wish that you do so, Iris."

Iris nodded thoughtfully. "I had thought as much. What of his godfather?"

Severus stared down at his hands before replying. "I am not sure. Albus doesn't seem to trust him anymore, though I think I know why…"

"Albus thinks him a traitor?" Iris asked doubtfully. Severus nodded and rubbed his forehead angrily. She stood up and handed Harry back to him. "Well, Albus' business is his own, and Harry's is now mine. I will take him and care for him, I'll even adopt him, but he will know the truth. Am I correct in assuming that Albus wants the boy to know?"

Severus nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments, before Severus stood up, holding Harry carefully. "Albus wishes that Harry knows everything from the beginning, so that it won't come as a shock later on. He is to go to Hogwarts when he turns eleven – he'll get the official letter and everything. I must be going, I have things to do for Albus – I had only wanted to see Harry to safety." He handed the child back to her, and she nodded at him as she shifted Harry to sit comfortably in the crook of her arm.

"Good luck, Severus," she said, and on impulse gave him a one-armed hug. Severus tensed slightly, but hugged her back lightly, and then left the room, robes billowing behind him. Iris looked at the sleeping child in her arms, and smiled sadly. He was without parents, and far away from any of his blood relatives, _'which is a good thing_,' she couldn't help but think as she remembered the horrible Dursley's who were present at Lily's wedding.

Iris left the room, cradling Harry in her arms. He would grow up with her, and she would love him as if he were her own child. After all, Lily had been like a sister to her. She took Harry to the room that would be his, and laid him down on the large bed. He rolled over, sucking his thumb, and Iris combed his fringe of hair back with her thin fingers, not paying any mind to the single tear that slowly made its way down her cheek, in memory of a lost friend.

***

September 1, 1991

King's Cross Station - Platform 9 ¾ 
    
    Harry Potter nervously flattened his wild black hair down with his hand, clutching his wand in the other. His adopted mother, Iris, was navigating his large school trunk for him, and had stopped just behind him, tapping her foot impatiently. The barrier between the platforms was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages clambering to get onto the magical platform. The large group was forced to go inside two or three at a time, because of all the Muggles milling about, and it was taking quite a while. Harry twirled his wand in his hands and watched impassively as green and gold sparks shot out of the tip. 

This was Harry's first time in Muggle London - he had grown up in Egypt, after all - and was feeling slightly self-conscious. He knew that all of the students must know of him – the _famous_ Harry Potter – and his scar, but luckily, no one had noticed him. To those surrounding him, he was just another face in the crowd. 

As the line of wizards and witches moved subtly forward, Harry surveyed the people around him, determining their strengths and weaknesses as Iris had taught him. Ahead of him by several people was a short and round blonde boy, whose formidable looking grandmother was lecturing him about something. Harry watched as he withered under her glare and started fidgeting with the hem of his striped shirt.

'_Strengths… this boy doesn't seem to have any,'_ Harry thought to himself, smirking slightly. '_He is obviously cowed easily, and has low self esteem.'_

He quickly got bored of this rather static boy, and moved his gaze towards a pale girl with a lot of very bushy brown hair, who was hugging her tearful parents goodbye as she stepped up to the barrier. She was calm and collected, not shedding a tear, but marching onwards stoutly. '_Hm… she is emotionally strong. Maybe a bit too strong. Her parents are obviously going to miss her… she doesn't seem to care. She's probably one of those girls who will be locked up in the library for hours, judging by the size of that trunk.'_ The girl disappeared into the barrier with a tall black boy, and her obviously Muggle parents left the platform, teary eyed. 

Directly in front of Harry stood a tall, blonde man and a small boy who looked almost identical from behind. Both father and son stood with their backs straight and their heads held high, completely ignoring the nasty looks shot their direction. Harry studied them carefully. They were both very good at masking their emotions - that much was clear; both of their faces were blank as a clean sheet of parchment. The boy's grey eyes were his only downfall, Harry noted, for they showed just how annoyed he was with having to wait. The elder of the two was looking calmly at the barrier, and the only sign of annoyance from him was the slight tapping of his left foot.

When the blonde boy and his father reached the barrier, his father put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. To any other observer, it would appear that the father was being cold with his son, but Harry saw from the look in the boy's eyes that this gesture was of great importance for him. He nodded at his father, and turned to Harry.

"You coming with me?" he drawled. Harry nodded and turned to Iris. She bent down to kiss his cheek, and handed him his trolley. Harry promised to write to her as soon as he could, and then turned to the boy. The boy smirked and turned to face the barrier, his trunk in front of him. They waited until a large group of Muggles had passed, then they slid forward and stepped through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry appeared beside the blonde boy directly in front of a large scarlet steam engine. The blonde boy appeared to be apprehensive about approaching the train, and so Harry shrugged and went on alone. He climbed aboard the nearest car, tugging his trunk behind him. The first compartment he found was empty, and without a thought, he went in and shoved his trunk under the seat, and proceeded to sit down, thoughtfully staring out the window.

A large group of redheads appeared in front of the barrier, lugging along heavy trunks and chattering happily. The short and rather plump woman, who must have been their mother, pulled the youngest of the four boys off to the side and started rubbing at his nose. Harry caught a few of the words, 'Ron, you've dirt on your nose…' and idly watched as she continued to rub his now red nose as he protested. Harry smirked at the boys embarrassment, and chuckled to himself as the boy's little sister tugged at her mother's robes.

"What are you laughing at?" a voice behind him asked. Harry whipped around at the familiar voice and saw the blonde boy from the barrier standing there, two great lugs of boys behind him hauling his trunk.

"That boy out there; he's being embarrassed by his mum."
    
    The boy went over to the window and a cruel sneer crossed his features when he saw whom Harry was talking about. "That's a Weasley. They have more children than they have galleons. The whole lot of them are Gryffindors." Harry nodded slowly and turned from the window. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" the blonde boy asked.

"Go ahead." The boy sat down and the two big boys pushed his trunk inside and shoved it under the seat, then stood in front of him, as though they were awaiting orders.  The boy was a mask of cool, except for his gray eyes, which betrayed his emotions once more. He was nervous. 

"Why don't you two go… see that Pansy is all situated?" The two lugs took a few moments to process that information, before nodding and thumping out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the boy relaxed visibly. "Those two have been following me around since I was a kid." At Harry's blank look, he smirked. "I think my father might have bullied them into doing it. Some sort of protection." He snorted. "They don't do much, though they succeed in driving me a bit mental. Can't string two words together." He muttered the last bit to himself, and Harry smiled.

The boy seemed to take this as a good sign, for he then held out his hand to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a first year, I suppose I'll be a Slytherin." Draco paused. "You are a pureblood, are you not?"

Harry smirked. "It depends on your definition of pureblood.  My father was a pureblood, and his lineage can be traced back to the Four Founders. My mother was Muggle-born, as far as I know." Draco nodded, seemingly considering him a pureblood. "I am Harry, by the way." Draco nodded absently, and Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Harry Potter." That caused Draco to look up at him sharply, his eyes narrowed, silently challenging him to prove it. Harry lifted the other eyebrow and swiped his rather long hair off his forehead, revealing a jagged, lightning shaped scar.

Draco seemed to grow cold and distant. Mistrust shone in his stormy eyes, and by his posture, it was evident to Harry that he had been warned that Harry Potter was coming to school this year, and that the he had never thought it to be the long-haired, green-eyed boy beside him.

As the train slowly pulled out of the station, Harry leaned forward and looked right into the other boy's eyes. "I know what your father is, and I don't care, if you don't care who mine _was_." Harry was determined to make a friend out of Draco. The other boy had power, even if he didn't realize it yet. Draco was still tensed up. "I've nothing against your father, Draco." Draco slowly relaxed. Harry made a mental note to himself to get Draco to be more independent. The boy clearly worshipped his father, and would take nothing against him.

They were silent for a while before Draco asked a tentative question. "So, who was that woman you were with?"

Harry grinned to himself. "That was my adopted mum. Her name is Iris."

Draco nodded slowly. "Iris Valanti?" Harry nodded. "My father knows her… he never mentioned anything about her knowing you, let alone adopting you." While Draco pondered this, Harry turned his thoughts on Hogwarts. 

Both boys were interrupted from their thoughts as the compartment door slid open, admitting two red haired twins. Harry immediately flattened the hair around his scar, but it was too late; one of the twins had seen it.

"Sorry," he said. "Thought it was empty." Draco stared after them with distaste as one of the twins grabbed the other by the collar and dashed away. 

"That whole family is loony," Draco said firmly. Harry frowned and leaned over to pull out his trunk.

"I'm getting my robes on," Harry said. "I can't stand wearing Muggle clothing for long periods of time." Draco nodded and pulled out his trunk as well. Harry rummaged for his robes, unearthing a cloak to go with it. Both boys changed, and sat back down again.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked, breaking the silence again.  Harry shrugged and looked out the window, watching the landscape fly by.

"I don't have any preferences," he replied after a while. "Mum and Dad were Gryffindors, according to my uncle. I don't think he likes Gryffindors much, though. He himself is a Slytherin."

Draco smirked at this. "Who is your uncle?"

"Well, he isn't truly my uncle. As a matter of fact, he denies that he even likes me, though I know it isn't true. His name is Severus Snape."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin?" Harry nodded. "My father regards him highly. Wonderful with potions. Mum likes him as well, which is an oddity, as she doesn't like much anyone."

"So I've heard," Harry mumbled.

"You've heard of her?"

"I know her."

Draco stared at him in shock. 

"Your mother was a friend of Iris'. According to mum, she met your mother through your father when they were courting. She visits when your father is on business in Egypt." Harry paused. "She never mentioned me to you? Or your father?"

Draco shook his head. "Maybe she told my father, but she wouldn't have told me. She doesn't tell me much of anything about her personal life."

Just then, the door opened again, and a plump little witch peeked in. When she saw Harry and Draco inside, she pulled the door open the rest of the way to reveal a cart laden with all types of treats. Harry bought himself a stack of pumpkin pasties, while Draco splurged on a rather large stack of Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills. The two boys paid for their treats and sat in companionable silence. Harry stared out the window, amusing himself as he watched cows pass buy.

The door was pulled open once more, and both boys more or less glowered in the direction of whoever was coming in. It was the youngest Weasley, who had a large smudge of dirt on his nose. Draco smirked and leaned back in his seat as the tall boy peered in at Harry, completely overlooking Draco. 

"My brothers said that Harry Potter was in here. Is it you?" He said this slowly, as though he expected to be rejected. Harry just nodded, and casually leaned back, looking at the boy. He fidgeted a bit, looking down at his large feet. Finally, he seemed to have gathered enough courage to speak again. "You are a first year, aren't you?" Harry nodded. "So am I. I'm Ron Weasley."

"You mean Weasel?"

Ron turned towards Draco, finally noticing him. He glared at him before turning to Harry again. "I wouldn't hang around with him, if I were you."

Harry gave him a cold stare. "And why not?"

Ron gulped. "Erm, well, you see, he's a Malfoy and all Malfoy's are bad…"

Draco sat up stiffly. "Have we forgotten that one of them happens to be present?" he asked, icily. 

Ron swallowed loudly and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it. "I know who he is, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

Fidgeting nervously, Ron made one more go at it. "Well, I was just trying to warn you… Everyone knows his father was with You Know Who the night your parents were kill… er…" Both Harry and Draco had stood up, wands clenched in fists.

"Get out. Now." Ron fled the compartment at Harry's words, and only when Draco slid the door of the compartment closed did Harry relax. Draco was visibly fuming, while Harry had sunk into a stupor.

The subject of his parents' death was rather touchy with him, even though he had known the truth of what had happened since he was old enough to understand.  He was thankful to Iris for telling him the truth, but sometimes, Harry just wished he had never known. He could have gone to school in Egypt, where he was known as Harry Potter, the boy with shaggy black hair who could outfly anyone. Here, he was the Boy Who Lived.

"That Weasley needs to think before he speaks," muttered Draco. Harry nodded and sighed. 

"What House do you suppose he'll be in?"

Draco smirked. "I don't know him, but his entire family are Gryffindors, so he will most likely be one as well." Harry had nothing to say to this, so he just stared out the window. 

Harry started counting the cows and sheep that they passed. When he had reached 721 cows and 534 sheep, the compartment door slid open again. Wearily, Harry turned around watched a small girl slide in, her bushy brown head whipping back and forth, a stern look on her face. Draco and Harry watched in surprise as she rushed in and sat across from Harry, next to Draco, who didn't look too pleased with the arrangement, and folded her hands over her chest. Harry realized that she was the girl from the train station who had left her parents without shedding a tear.

"Have you been fighting? I heard from that red-haired boy… Rick Wesley… Roland Weasel…"

"Ron Weasley?" Harry asked. Hermione brightened.

"Yes, that's the one. Anyway, he said that you two were causing trouble, and I came down to see what it was." Her chest puffed considerably. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. I'm a first year. I hope to be a Ravenclaw, I hear they are smart." She said this very fast. 

Draco settled back into his seat and scrutinized her from the corner of his eyes. Harry managed a weak smile. "I'm Harry, this is Draco." Draco scowled slightly as she turned her inquisitive brown eyes on him. "We're both first years as well." Harry paused. "We haven't been causing trouble, if it's any concern of yours." She looked rather miffed.

"Weasel started in on us and…" Draco glared angrily at her. "Why am I explaining myself to you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Have you seen a toad anywhere?  A boy named Neville lost his." Harry and Draco both shook their heads. "Well, I better keep looking. I was just up front and the conductor said we'd be there in about ten minutes." She flounced out, closing the door behind her. 

"That was odd," Draco said, after a while. Harry just nodded. "I wonder where Crabbe and Goyle went…"

"You mean Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

Draco gave him a look. "Who?"

Harry sighed. "Muggle movie."

"Oh. A _Muggle_ movie." The way Draco drawled it, Harry thought he sounded like he was saying a really nasty word. Harry just nodded and looked at the boy whose calculating grey eyes were fixed on Harry.

"My aunt has a thing for them. I prefer the wizard kind, but when she is around, it's all Muggle."

The blonde boy pondered that for a few moments, before standing up and stretching. The train had slowed to a stop. Harry stood up and straightened his robes. Both boys stepped out into the corridor, and exited the train, side by side.


	3. Shattering the Illusion

Visions of Darkness: Year One

Written by Slytherin Godess

(contact me at SlytherinGodess@hotmail.com)

Shattering the Illusion September 1, 1991 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry and Draco pushed their way through the crowd of students as they shuffled off the platform and out of Hogsmeade Station. The two boys made it through the large part of the crowd in one piece and followed the loud, gravelly voice calling all first years to the lake. A giant person loomed over the crowd of small first years, waving a lantern back and forth, and when the fire illuminated his face, Draco stopped moving, looking at the giant man with barely disguised terror. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him from the throng of first years and put his hand on his arm, in a comforting manner. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly.

"He… He just startled me, that is all." Draco quickly recovered, brushing Harry's hand from his arm. "I am fine. Let us go before we get stuck here."

Harry nodded, and the two rejoined the groups of first years as the last of them were climbing into some wooden boats. Harry and Draco scrambled into one with the tall black boy Harry had seen at the platform earlier and a pretty Chinese girl.

The little boats sped across the lake, passing under a vine-covered bridge as they traversed the expanse. It was as they emerged that the First Years took their first look at Hogwarts. Several of the students gasped at its splendor, and most were gaping. Harry and Draco, however, just looked at the beautiful castle with appreciation. Having grown up in Egypt, Harry was rather fond of the majestic pyramids and tombs, and he knew to appreciate the beauty of this typically European castle. 

"My manor is near this size," Draco said offhandedly, effectively explaining his lack of reaction. Harry smiled in Draco's direction; the boy just couldn't miss a chance to show off his riches.

By the time the little boats pulled up on the side of the lake and they had formed a line in front of two great wooden entrance doors, everyone had quit gaping and were getting nervous. "Goyle's father told him he had to fight a troll," Draco whispered, looking ruffled, "But I don't know any sort of spells that could help me… legally."

After Hagrid knocked on the door, a stern looking witch in dark green robes lead them through the entrance hall and into a chamber off to the left. As they waited for the witch to tell them what to do, Harry surveyed the crowd. A majority of them were frightened, and some, like Hermione Granger, were naming off spells that might help them in a troll battle, regardless of the fact that they had no prior training. Harry found this all amusing. He knew all you had to do was try on some sort of hat; Iris had told him so. Though he had to admit to himself that he was a bit nervous, as this was a very important event.

The witch stood in the front of the chamber, and rapped her wand against the wooden bookshelf to get their attention. "Good evening," she said, in a soothing, no-nonsense voice. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. You are about to be sorted. Please straighten yourselves up, and we will proceed." Harry pulled a plastic comb from his robe pocket (courtesy of Iris) and ran it quickly through his long hair, before handing it to Draco, who took it and gratefully flattened his hair so that it fell forward in one smooth motion.

Draco handed it back and Harry stuffed it in his pocket just as McGonagall pulled open the wooden doors and they filed into one of the most magnificent halls Harry had ever stepped foot in. It was a colossal room made of rose-coloured marble and pink quartz. At each end of the hall were four rectangular tables holding the rest of the school. On the wall behind each table were a stained glass window depicting the founder of each house, and below them, a banner of each House's mascot and motto. At the head of the room was a slightly smaller table covered in a royal purple tablecloth. Behind the table was the school crest. The most magnificent thing about the room, however, was the ceiling. It looked just like the sky outside, down the last detail. It was breathtaking.

While Harry had been taking in the Great Hall, a three-legged stool with a raggedy hat upon it had come to stand in front of the first years. Many of the first years were looking relieved now that the hat had sung a song about trying it on and being sorted, and they were now all waiting impatiently. 

McGonagall unrolled a long parchment and called "Abbot, Hannah" and a plump girl with blonde pigtails hurried forward and stuffed the hat on her head. It called "HUFFLEPUFF!" and she rushed over to the table with the badger banner. Harry watched intently as each student was sorted. Sometimes it took a few seconds, sometimes it took a few minutes, but every student was sorted into one of the four Houses. Hermione Granger, Harry noted, did not become a Ravenclaw. Rather, she was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco smirked at Harry before walking proudly to the Hat. It barely touched his head before screaming "SLYTHERIN" and he dropped it back on to the stool before sauntering over to the cheering Slytherin table. 

A few more people were sorted before the Hat called "Harry Potter". Harry made his way to the Hat amidst whispers of 'The Harry Potter?' 'Did she say Harry Potter?' and other such comments. Harry sat down on the stool and carefully set the Hat upon his head.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter_' a squeaky little voice said. _'I have been looking forward to your Sorting. Hmm... Let me see…Bravery, yes. Ambition… Oh my, you have a lot of ambition. You want to be great, do you?'_

'Of course I do,' Harry thought at the Hat.

'Yes. You are also very clever. But, you are not one for loyalty, are you?'

'It is hard to be loyal when you do not hand out your trust, Hat.'

_'Well then, where shall I put you? Ravenclaw would not be the place for you. I think they are a bit too studious. I see you do not have any preferences for the final two, Gryffindor and Slytherin.'_

'Of course not. Why would I? Put me where I belong, I do not want to be on this stool and in the spotlight any longer.'

_'No spotlight, eh? Don't sound much like… Yes… Well then, I guess you'd be better _SLYTHERIN!'

Harry pulled the hat off his head and was met with tension so thick he thought he might suffocate as he made his way self consciously to the Slytherin table, where Draco was sitting, looking stunned. As Harry sat down, he realized that the boy wasn't the only one. Harry wasn't stupid. He knew the past history of Slytherin, and he knew his parents' murderer had supposedly been a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall was gaping like a fish, but she closed her mouth and looked down at her parchment as Draco started clapping, which was followed by the rest of the Slytherin table performing the typical cheering routine. As McGonagall continued with the Sorting, Harry surveyed the faces around him. The Slytherins were shooting glances at him, and Harry just nodded his head at them. The other houses weren't being so subtle. Over at the Gryffindor table, several redheads were conversing, staring openly at Harry from where he sat. Several of the older students at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses were no longer paying attention to the Sorting, but conversing quietly and motioning in his direction.

At the staff table, Harry was met with several new reactions. A man with a turban was looking distinctively shocked (nothing new) and an old man, whom Harry assumed was the Headmaster, was gazing at him, his blue eyes sharp and calculating. His 'uncle', Snape, was watching him from the corner of his eyes, a puzzled frown on his face. A spry little witch with flyaway brown hair was looking at him in disgust, while a distinguished woman with braided burgundy hair was looking at him with interest.

As soon as the last student had been Sorted – a French boy, Blaise Zabini, who plopped himself down next to Harry -  Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome everyone. It is nice to see so many familiar faces, and a healthy dose of new ones as well. I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is completely out of bounds, unless you wish to die a most painful death." He let that comment sink in before continuing. "Tuck in!" he said, smiling cheerfully, and the golden plates that were placed on each table were filled with food.

Harry speared a slice of roast duck on the end of his fork and it slid on to his plate. He looked at all the foods, not recognizing many of them. A pretty brunette seemed to notice his confusion, and pointed out several items that she herself had chosen. "The orange potato is really good, so long as you add butter and brown sugar." She pointed to a vat of creamy white gravy. "The gravy will taste good with the mashed potatoes, if you get them, and it goes well with the steak. The mini fruit salad is really good, so long as you steer clear of the pineapples, as they tend to be very sour." She pointed to a platter heaped with fried chicken. "Those are okay, though rather greasy. The best bread is the honey-wheat," she pointed to a shiny brown bread, "Though the baguette's are very good."

Harry nodded his thanks and grabbed a little bit of everything she had recommended. "Thanks, I'm Harry Potter," he said to her as he helped himself to the white gravy.

She nodded and smiled at him, showing some suspiciously pointy teeth. "Not a problem. I am Meridan Cypher, sixth year." She didn't stare at his scar, and didn't shy away from him. They were off to a good start. She spooned some peas on to her plate and turned to Draco, who was picking at his pork. "You are Draco Malfoy?" 

Draco looked up at her and nodded. 

"I know your father. He used to _work_ with my mother." She gave Draco a significant look that Harry didn't fail to notice. Draco just nodded, looking sullen.        

Meridan turned to a muscled brunette next to her, leaving Harry to pick a conversation with Blaise, who was sitting beside him, humming. "You are Blaise Zabini, right?" Harry already knew that, of course, but he could think of no other way to start a conversation with the other boy. Blaise stopped humming and nodded at him. "I gather you know who I am…"

"Of course, Harry Potter," he replied, pushing a bit of his dark brown hair out of his face and resting his chin on his hand, not the least bit interested in his dinner. "I suppose everyone is surprised you are in Slytherin, having defeated the Dark Lord and all." He sipped some of his soup, seemingly not noticing the look the other Slytherins gave him.

Harry snorted and stabbed at his potatoe. "I didn't defeat him, thanks." He splattered gravy on the table, and swiped at it with his napkin. "I had nothing to do with it. Consciously.  I can't remember anything but a flash of green light. So, I would rather that you all don't treat me like some all mighty savior," – this was directed to the Ravenclaws that were listening into the conversation behind him – "Or like an enemy." – this was directed to the Slytherins, who were keen on listening in as well – "I am just Harry, a relatively normal first year." He speared a piece of cantaloupe and stuffed it in his mouth.

Around him, the Slytherins were nodding in approval, and the Ravenclaws were chatting amongst themselves, sparing looks in his direction. Draco was smirking into his plate, and both Meridan and Blaise were grinning at him. "That's the way to do it," Meridan said, pointing her fork at him. "You'll make Slytherin proud." She smiled at the other students. "You will all make Slytherin proud."

"Here, here," the muscled brunette said, lifting his glass in a toast. The other Slytherins did the same, and, after they had all taken a hearty drink of their pumpkin juice, the Slytherins went back to their eating and chatting amongst themselves.

As they stood up to leave for the Common Room a little while later, Draco said, "You sure did get off on the right foot." He grinned up at Harry. "I admit, I had been rather worried about the reaction the elder Slytherins would have at you being one of them."

"I wasn't worried," Blaise cut in quietly. "I could tell you weren't going to be arrogant about it when I first spoke with you."

Harry smiled at the two, happy to have made two friends so soon. "Well, I am glad I got that over with." He shook his head. "I had been expecting some sort of comment, though I thought it would have come from one of the sixth or seventh years." He shot Blaise a wry look, and he just shrugged.

"This way, first years," a prefect said, leading them out of the Great Hall. They joined a throng of students heading for the main foyer, and while the other three Houses went up the stairs, the Slytherins broke from the crowd and started to descend to the dungeons.

"I must say, I am not looking forward to tomorrow," Harry said quietly. Blaise and Draco gave him questioning looks, and he sighed wearily. "Tomorrow, classes will start, and with them, the whispers, and the rumors, and gods know what else."

Blaise looked at him with something akin to sympathy, while Draco looked understanding. "I know how it is," Draco murmured as they entered a dark, cold corridor. "Being the son of an infamous, 'suspected' Death Eater gets me my fair share of whispers."

"Yes," Blaise said, nodding. "We know how it is, us Slytherin families." He scowled. "Ever since the Dark Lord came to power, and even before that, I suppose, Slytherins and their fmailies have been treated different, with less respect. A majority of the Wizarding world sees us as one big Death Eater family. Evil ones at that." He sighed. 

"Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters," Meridan said, joining in on the conversation from behind the trio. "I know not all my family were, and we have been Slytherins since the beginning of Hogwarts."

Her brunette friend nodded and gave the three younger students a lopsided smile. "I'm not ashamed to say my family were involved with You-Know-Who, and they were all Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs… until me, that is."

"Yes, as far as I know, a lot of his supporters were Hufflepuffs," Draco said, sneering slightly. No one replied to this, however, as they had come to a stop in front of an expanse of empty wall.

"This is the entrance," the prefect said. "The password for this month is Monkshood, though it is subject to change should it happen to… leak out to any of the other houses." He gave them all a stern look before saying Monkshood to the wall. It expanded in an odd way so that it looked as though it were melting. The prefect led them through the large hole and Harry, Blaise, and Draco found themselves in a sizable dungeon-like room that was decorated primarily in forest green. 

There was an elaborate fireplace around which several high backed chairs were scattered. Placed around the room were round tables that most likely served as places to study or play games, and around the perimieter room were tall bookcases filled with books and mementos. Harry made a mental note to look through everything later. All the furniture in the room was made of some dark, shiny wood, as were the frames of the many portraits that hung on the walls.

"Welcome to the Common Room, typically known as the Lair," he smirked at them, "Although I wouldn't recommend telling anyone who isn't a Slytherin that detail. Behind the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin is the study, which is reserved for _quiet_ studies and is a typical meeting place. If you pull on the beak of the rather mean looking griffin you will find the entrance to the Common toilet, girls on left, boys on right. 

"The bookcases along the walls of the room hold everything from diaries of former Slytherins to books that will help you with your schoolwork. On the bookcase near the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin is a collection of works written by former Slytherins, most of which are documentary and can be used so long as you do not take them out of the Lair. The other books may be taken out of the Lair so long as you check them out with one of the prefects.

"Now, to the important part," he smirked again. "Through the entrance to your left are two staircases. The one that leads downwards goes to the girls' dormitories, and the one that leads upwards goes to the boys' dormitories. Each year has their own bathroom. I shall let you find out the rest of the luxuries of the Slytherin dorms by yourself." As they went up the stairs, the prefect called after them, "Breakfast ends at 7:45!"

At the top of the stairs was a two-way hallway, and the three boys quickly found out that they would be rooming at the left end of the hall, where a majestic door stood open, an engraved "Class of the Wyverns" plaque mounted upon it. Apparently, it was traditional for each class to have a name of some sort. Harry quickly decided that Slytherin society would be quite… interesting. 

The three boys entered the room, and Harry admitted he was rather shocked at his surroundings. Instead of the dungeon-like room he had expected, he found himself inside of a magnificent room with walls of polished wood. It was circular, and five beds were placed strategically around the room. The room appeared to have no ceiling, but on closer inspection, Harry found that the roof was one large crystal window.

The five trunks were sitting in the middle of the room and, as the other two first year boys were nowhere to be found, Blaise Harry and Draco got first pick of the beds. Harry took the one farthest from the door, and Draco and Blaise took the ones on either side of him. Unanimously, they silently agreed to look around the room before unpacking.

There were three doors besides the one they had entered. Harry took the one nearest his bed, Draco took the one closest to the hall, and Blaise went to the one that appeared to lead outside. What they found surprised them greatly.
    
    Harry had come across a room that stretched from the doorway where he was standing to a wall that he assumed separated this room from the one that Blaise was currently investigating. It was cozy and had a fireplace on the larger end, and around it were several comfy-looking couches. Three desks were spaced around the room, as were several nearly empty bookcases. Portraits and tapestries were everywhere, and their occupants smiled and greeted him. Harry grinned and entered the bedroom again, just in time to see both Blaise and Draco emerge from the other two doors.

"You have got to see the bathroom," Draco said. "It has five shower stalls, three sinks and a huge bathtub." He smirked. "Everything is made from a rosy marble that is quite magnificent." Blaise and Harry inspected the bathroom, and found it to be of their liking. They then went to the door Blaise had gone in, and the three entered a small courtyard. 

"Isn't it great?" Blaise asked, gazing up at the stars. "We will be able to do our Astronomy homework with ease out here." Draco nodded in agreement as he dipped his finger into the lighted fountain, a slight smile on his face. 

The three boys went back into the bedroom and sat down on Harry's bed. "This room is unbelievable," Blaise murmured, looking as though Christmas had come early.

"This room is impossible, in architectural terms," Draco said, gazing around, doing calculations in his head. "There is no way it can be like this without the help of magic…"

Harry threw a pillow at the blonde boy. "Draco, you are ruining Blaise's moment."

Draco looked sheepishly at Blaise, who sniffed and said, "Yes, you are ruining my moment," and got a pillow to the head for his comment, courtesy of Draco.

"Let's unpack. It is late, and we must get up early tomorrow, if we want to figure out how to get to the first lesson on time." Draco and Harry scowled at Blaise, and he just shrugged, before getting off the bed and putting all of his clothes on his bed. He looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Where do our things go…"

The mirror near the door answered him with a thick Scottish accent. "Tap your wand to the wooden paneling above the headboard and you'll find a nice array of shelves to stack your personal belongings." Blaise did so and the wall fell down to reveal a bunch of shelves, but no drawers.

"Oui," he said, getting frustrated and reverting to his native language, "Mais je voudrais… euh, where do our clothes go?"

The mirror chuckled. "A French boy, ay?" Blaise scowled, and muttered something under his breath that Harry didn't quite catch. "Just tap the empty wall between the beds and you'll find a place for your clothes." Blaise did as he was told and he was presented with, what he later described as "bloody cubby holes". Still muttering, he put his clothes away, tapped on the space where the wall should be, and it disappeared again.

Harry put all of his clothes in the wall and then emptied the rest of his trunks contents onto the bed. His bathroom products he put in the bathroom, claiming the first sink. All of his books made their way into the bookshelves in the "Big Room Behind the Wall" as he had taken to calling it; his remaining schoolbooks and several Quidditch books he put on the shelves above his bed alongside his alarm clock and other personal items.

By the time the three boys had unpacked, their other two dorm mates, Gregory Crabbe and Vincent Goyle, still had not shown up. "They probably got lost," Draco said as he fell back into his bed, having changed into his pajamas. "They seem a bit dimwitted." 

Harry and Blaise shrugged at that, changed into their sleepwear, blew out all but one of the candles, and fell asleep.

~***~

September 2, 1991

The Lair

Harry woke before anyone else in his dorm, and, after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he peered around the dorm to see two large lumps in the other two beds. Crabbe and Goyle must have made it to the dorm after all. He shuffled wearily into the bathroom and turned on a shower. He shoved his shampoo on the shelf alongside his conditioner and a bar of soap. While the water warmed, he took a brush to his mussed up hair and disposed of the knots. 

After grabbing a towel from beneath one of the sinks, he jumped into the shower, and allowed the warm water to wash over his tired body. Methodically, he washed and conditioned his too-long hair, and emerged from the stall some twenty minutes later wrapped in a green bathrobe and rubbing furiously at his hair with the towel.

Draco and Blaise came in while he was working on taming his hair, and the two boys, still half asleep, by the looks of it, got into their own showers, not saying a word to each other. Harry left the bathroom and went over to his bed, taking time to examine the elaborate black quilt with its silver leafs stitched along the seams of it.

Stifling a yawn, he pulled a set of standard black robes from the wall and slipped them on over a pair of light jeans and a shirt. It was only 6:00, and so he sat down on his bed, pulled _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from his shelf and began to read. By the time Blaise and Draco returned it was nearing 6:30, and Harry's stomach was growling. 

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Blaise asked, his voice muffled by his robes that he was busy tugging over his head. Draco nodded and went over to one of the snoring forms and poked it hard. 

"Go 'way," a thick voice rumbled. 

Draco smirked at Harry and Blaise before saying, loudly, as he started out the door, "I guess they'll just miss breakfast…" 

Two large forms shot out of their respective beds.

"Huh," Crabbe said.

"Breakfast?" asked Goyle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Breakfast started a while ago." The two boys nodded and dragged themselves to the bathroom. 

"Well," Blaise said, stifling a grin, "I suppose we should get there before they do, or we might not find anything left to eat."

Harry nodded his agreement and left the room with Blaise and Draco, craving some kippers.

After a very dull breakfast, Professor Snape came over to the Slytherin table with time tables and a folded parchment for each of the first years that they were, according to Snape, "under strict orders not to open anywhere but in the Lair."

The three looked over their schedules, and Draco immediately groaned. "Double Potions with Gryffindors," he grumbled at their confused looks.

"They can't all be that bad," Harry murmured, looking at said table.

"Believe me, they are," Draco said, glaring in the general direction of the Gryffindor table. "Every one of them I have met have been all the same; stupid, annoying, and arrogant."

"Ah, like you?" Meridan said, sitting down across from him. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Not all Gryffindors are bad, Malfoy. Just like not all Slytherins are good." Draco scowled, and Meridan smirked at him. "Take the Weasley twins for example. They have been keeping everyone in good spirits with their jokes for the past two years now. And then there is Oliver Wood. Not only is he a good Keeper, but he is also very kind, when he wants to be." 

"How would you know?" Draco grumbled.

"I tutor him in Transfiguration." 

"Oh, so he uses you?" Now it was Meridan's turn to glare, though it was directed at Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to her. 

"Well, we best be off. We have Charms in forty minutes, and we still need to get our books," Blaise said quickly, before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Draco and Harry cast one last look at the glowering Meridan before following Blaise out of the Hall and down to the Lair. They gathered the books they would need for the day, plus quills, ink and parchment, before setting off again.

When they reached the Charms Corridor (with help from the Bloody Baron and nearly 20 minutes to go), Draco opened the notice Snape had given them, blatantly ignoring the fact that he was supposed to open it only in the Lair. Harry and Blaise peered at the note over his shoulder.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_      Please be informed that there is a mandatory meeting tonight, directly after dinner, in the study. It concerns matters not to be discussed on paper. Please do not be tardy; else it will ruin your chances for certain choice positions inside Slytherin Society. _

_Sincerely,_

_Adrian Tucker_

_7th Year Representative_

Draco tucked the note into his bag and shrugged at the other two, knowing just as little as they did about the whole affair. Before they had a chance to talk it over, tiny Professor Flitwick scurried over and unlocked the classroom door, waving them in and smiling, rather forcedly, at the three Slytherins.

Harry took a seat in the front row on the left side of the room, and Blaise and Draco sat on either side of them. The three watched the other students slowly trickle in, and when the bell rang, everyone was seated and watching Flitwick with interest.

"Your first lesson will be on the levitation spell, but first," he said, picking up his wand, "we must take roll." After he had done that, he came to stand on a stood set in the center of the classroom, and picked up a feather. "Can anyone tell me what the words for the levitation spell are?" He looked around the room. Only Blaise had his hand raised. He consulted his chart, before calling on him.

"It would be Wingardium Leviosa, Professor," Blaise said, holding his wand eagerly.

Flitwick nodded. "Yes, now students, let's give it a go, and remember, swish, and flick…"

~***~


End file.
